A Secret Understanding
by Evil Sisters
Summary: 2nd in the Understandings universe Valentine's Day is a special one for CJ and Jen, but will it stay that way?


** A Secret Understanding**

CJ opened his eyes slowly as he felt a light breeze blowing through the room. He felt slightly disoriented not knowing where he was. Sunlight streamed through the room casting rays across his face. He pushed himself up, looking around to find himself in his room. He heard a little noise from the balcony area and turned to find Jen standing there with her back to him. He got out of bed silently, smiling and walked towards her. When he got there, he wrapped his arms around her, eyes widening as he felt her swollen stomach. 

Jen giggled at his touch, saying, "He's been kicking all morning. He even woke me up." 

"Jen?" he asked, still very confused. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was being at Boston Medical with Jen sleeping beside him. 

"Are you okay?" She turned in his arms, her stomach pressing against his even though she was standing a few inches away from him. 

"I'm okay, I think," CJ replied hesitantly. 

"You don't look okay. You aren't getting that virus the twins had are you?" She placed her hand against his forehead, concerned as he paled even more. 

_Twins?_ he thought. CJ was extremely perplexed at what was going on. Since when did he and Jen have kids? "No, I don't think so." 

"That's good." She smiled up at him. "Do you know what day it is?" 

He furrowed his brow, biting his lip. "Uh, no. Should I know what today is?" 

Jen sighed. "Men, I should've known," she sighed breezing past CJ back into the bedroom. "It's the tenth anniversary of our very first date. Remember?" She sat down on the bed, back to the headboard, rubbing her stomach, trying to soothe the pain the kid was inflicting. 

_Ten years!_ He blinked, trying to wrap his mind around that. "Our first date?" he asked, trying to draw out the conversation while he was trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Yes, our first date," Jen replied trying not to scowl. "Granted it was at the hospital, but it was a date nonetheless." 

"Oh, yes. How could I forget the chicken noodle soup?!" he replied, sitting on the bed beside her. Hesitantly, he reached out, touching her stomach, feeling the baby kick his hand. He smiled and laughed, slightly, as memories of their very first Valentine's Day slowly returned to him. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again, concerned at his odd behavior. 

"I'm fine," he replied still in awe that he was with Jen. 

Suddenly, as though mini-hurricanes blew through their room, twin girls appeared before CJ and Jen on the bed. 

"Sarah, Steph, what did I tell you about knocking?" Jen asked sternly trying not to smile at the two girls before her. 

"Sowwy Mommy. Good morning Mommy and Daddy," the three year olds said simultaneously sticking out their lower lip a little. "And good morning little brother." The two slowly rubbed Jen's stomach. 

_Wow. I have two three year olds that look exactly like Jen, even the blonde ringlets around the face_, CJ thought. He watched them openly, laughing as they giggled. They both looked at him and grinned and he could see that they had inherited his hazel eyes. The two girls immediately situated themselves in between Jen and himself. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Jen asked looking at the clock to find that it was only 8am. 

They both shrugged their shoulders, each leaning against the parent they were sitting beside. "It's the 14th. You said we're going to Uncle Jack's today," Sarah answered sweetly. 

"Uncle Jack's?" CJ asked looking at Jen. 

"Yes. Jack and David babysits on the 14th every year, so that we can go out and have a night to ourselves," she replied taking his hand. 

CJ nodded. 

"Well, it's too early for you two to go over, so why don't you go back to your room and play for a bit?" Jen suggested to her daughters. 

"Can we stay with you?" Steph pleaded pouting. 

"No. You know the rules - no leaving your room before nine." 

"Mommy," Sarah whined. 

"They get this from you," Jen said shaking her head at CJ. "The pouting and whining." 

He laughed. "Girls, why don't you go pick out your clothes, and we'll get go out for breakfast before going to Uncle Jack's? 

"Yay!" the girls screamed jumping from the beds and scrambling towards their room. 

"You spoil them way to much," Jen said. 

"Like you don't," he retrotted. Things were still unclear in his mind, but he didn't care. Life seemed to be good for him here. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She smiled, easing herself off the bed. 

He reached out, helping her stand up. She smiled sheepishly at him, rubbing her stomach with one hand and reaching out to grab his with her other one. "Come on, we gotta get dressed before the girls come back demanding that we hurry and help them with their clothes." 

CJ chuckled. "You take your time, I'll go help the girls," he said as he dressed in simple blue denim jeans and a black knit sweater. 

"Thanks," Jen replied smiling at him. 

While Jen changed, CJ left his room and went down the hall, noticing that his townhouse still looked the same. When he reached his old room, he found that it had been redone, in yellows with matching twin beds and dressers. He found his girls sitting on their beds patiently with clothes laid out. He took one look at them and saw that despite their patience, they were excited about going out. 

"So, which one wants the green outfit and which one wants the blue one?" He asked, reaching out to pull Sarah's pajama top off like he'd done it a thousand times before. 

"I want the blue one Daddy," said Sarah. 

"Okay," he replied. "Where do you want to go to breakfast?" he asked, helping Sarah put on the blue shirt. 

"McDonalds," replied Steph from the other bed. 

"Is there where you want to go too, Sarah?" 

"Uh huh," the blonde girl nodded rapidly. 

"Do you think that's where Mommy wants to go?" 

Sarah scrunched her nose. "No, Mommy doesn't like McDonalds. But can we go?" 

"Where you do think Mommy wants to go?" 

"Probably some place like Denny's," Steph answered. 

"Then Denny's it is!" he laughed at their disappointed expressions. 

"No!" the girls exclaimed, immediately pouting. 

"How about the Waffle House?" he suggested. 

"No," the girls shook their head. Steph trying to as it was her turn to change. "McDonalds." 

"I'm trying to compromise here, girls. Work with me, please." 

The girls mulled over what their father had just said. "IHOP?" they suggested after looking at each other. 

"Now, that sounds like a plan to me." He straightened Stehp's green pants and looked over them. "Now, where are your shoes?" 

"By the front door," the girls said. 

"Why don't you go and get them while I go see if Mommy's ready to go yet?" He said, leading them out of the room by their hands and watching them descend the stairs. 

"Ok," they said running down the stairs. 

"Jen?" CJ said, walking into their bedroom. "Are you ready to go yet?" 

"Almost," she said from her spot on the bed, where she was rubbing her swollen stomach again. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her and reaching out to rub her stomach too. 

"I'm fine, he's just kicking me again." 

He leaned his head down to her stomach, whispering to his unborn son. "Hey, kid. Why don't you take it easy on Mommy for a little while longer? Come on, what do you say?" 

She giggled, raising his head up to kiss him on the lips. "I love you." 

He was about to reply when two small bundles of energy bounced up on their bed, causing him to reach out and steady Jen. "Hey! Easy!" he called, grabbing the closest little girl and pulling her down so that he could tickle her. 

"Can we go now?" asked Sarah, who was now sitting cross-legged on the bed with her and her sister's little runners sitting in front of her. 

"Ok munchkin," CJ said letting go of Steph. "Let's get those shoes on and we'll go." 

An little while later, they were walking up the sidewalk to Jack and David's house when the door opened and Jack walked out, still in his pajama pants. He held open his arms and the girls ran up to him, letting him swing them around. "Good morning," Jack said to the girls. "Why don't you go in and wake up Uncle David?" 

"Ok," they nodded sprinting into the house. 

"Well, don't just stand there," he said to the couple before him. "Come in for a mintue." 

"Sure," CJ said, helping Jen into the house. 

"Jen, married life seems to be agreeing with you more and more," Jack teased as they made their way into the kitchen-dining area. 

"He does take good care of me," Jen joked smiling at her husband. 

_Ok, we're married,_ CJ thought looking down at his hand to find a ring present. He was surprised he didn't see it earlier. 

"Yeah, but if I have to pop out another kid I think I'm going to have to kill somebody," she teased, looking pointedly at CJ, who raised his hands in surrender. 

"You know you love me," he retorted, leaning over to kiss her. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled after pulling away. They laughed as she stood up and made her way to the doorway. 

"Where are you going?" CJ asked. 

"Bathroom. Darn kid's sitting on my bladder, I swear." 

They laughed again as David entered the room, being led by both the girls latched onto his hands. He yawned, dropping into the nearest chair. "Morning," he mumbled. 

"Uncle David!" the girls said in unison. "Wake up, it's playtime!" 

"Girls, let me have my cup of coffee first," he said as Jack handed him the mug. 

"Okay," they pouted. CJ laughed, reaching out to pull Sarah into his lap. Stephanie dodged his hand, running to stand behind Jack's chair. 

"Steph, what are you doing?" Jack asked, turning to see the small girl hiding behind him. 

"Daddy's gonna be the tickle monster again," she said, as he started to tickle Sarah. "See?" 

"Yes, I do see," Jack said pulling the girl into his arms doing identically what CJ was doing. 

Jen returned to the kitchen to find both her girls squealing. She had heard the noise from the bathroom wondering what was happening. And the scene before her made her smile and laugh. Both her girls were being tickled while David was sitting there, leaning his head against his hand, nearly asleep again. 

"Mommy, help!" the girls screamed as they saw their mother walk in. 

She shook her head, continuing to laugh. "Let them go. They're turning red!" 

"Awww," CJ pouted, stopping. "Ruin all the fun why don't you?!." 

"Sorry," she replied apologetically before starting to laugh again when she looked over at David. "David, are you awake yet?" 

"Huh?" David sounded, head snapping up from it's resting place. 

"Are you going to make it through the day with the girls?" 

"He'll be fine," answered Jack, looking over at his partner. "He just needs his caffeine." 

"Great," CJ said, standing up and moving to Jen's side. "I guess we should get going then." 

"Have fun you two lovebirds." 

"Don't we always," CJ grinned, getting up from his seat to retreive his and Jen's coats. 

"Girls, come here," Jen said from her seat, waiting until they were standing in front of her to speak again. She made sure each of the girls were looking her in the eyes before starting. "Are you two going to be good for Uncle Jack and Uncle David?" 

"Yes Mommy," they nodded. 

"You know what will happen if you're bad, right?" They both nodded, but she chose to remind them anyway. "We won't be going to the zoo next week." 

"We know Mommy." 

CJ helped Jen out of her seat after having talked with the girls. She nodded, smiling down at them. "Have fun today." 

"We will," they replied cheerfully. 

CJ and Jen said their goodbyes to Jack and David and were on their way. They spent the day together at the house, enjoying being alone. CJ had made seven o'clock dinner plans for them and they soon found themselves at Aspasia. 

"Anderson, party of two, please." CJ said, addressing the hostess. 

"Right this way, Mr. Anderson," the hostess said. 

She led them to a table in the corner, somewhat secluded from the rest of the restaurant. "Thank you," CJ said, pulling Jen's chair out and waiting for her to be seated. 

"You never get tired of this place, do you?" Jen teased. 

He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "They have great food. What's not to like?" 

"Right." 

He was about to reply when their waiter arrived to take their drink orders. 

"Just two waters please," CJ replied, instinctively knowing that Jen should not have caffeine. 

As the waiter left their table, Jen grimaced, rubbing her stomach. 

"What's wrong?" CJ asked, concerned. 

She rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. "Nothing. He's just restless this evening." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," she waved a hand. "Everything's fine." 

"Okay. Just let me know if something is wrong," he said worried. 

"Of course I will." She smiled, perusing her menu. "I don't know why I bother to look anymore. I always know what I'm going to order." 

CJ waved the server over to their table, placing his and Jen's order. 

"So," he said, unsure of what he should say. "We're taking the girls to the zoo next week?" 

"Yes, they've been learning about animals in preschool, so I thought it might be an idea to take them." 

He nodded, replying. "They seemed excited about it." 

"They're excited about any outing," Jen chuckled. 

"They seem excited about the new baby too." 

Jen laughed a little more, while rubbing her tummy. "A new playmate." 

He grinned, unable to stop himself. "A son this time." 

"Yeah," Jen smiled back. "I'm hoping he'll be just like you." 

"That's only fair," he teased. "Since the girls are just like you." 

"But they act like you," she joked, wincing a little at the pain in her abdomen. 

He titled his head, reaching out for her hand over the small table. "Is he kicking that hard?" 

"I think I'm having contractions," she replied. 

"What?" He asked, nearly spitting out the mouthful of water he had just taken a sip of. 

"I'm having contractions," Jen replied. "But it's too early." 

"Are you sure they're contractions and not false labor?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Jen gritted, gripping his hand as another contraction ripped through her body. 

He quickly stood up, nearly knocking over his chair. "Okay. Don't panic. Everything's okay," he muttered to himself, moving to her side. 

"Let's get you to the hospital," he said to her as he signaled for a server, telling him that they needed to go. 

The ride to the hospital was fast and harrowing with Jen telling him to slow down more often than not. She used her lamaze breathing techniques as the contractions increased rapidly. 

Once they were inside the emergency room, nurses and doctors swarmed around them while Jen held his hand in a deathgrip. She kept saying that it was too soon for the baby and he and the doctors kept reassuring her that everything was okay. 

A while after they had arrived, she was taken to a delivery room. The drugs that she had been given hadn't slowed her contractions and she was in full-force labor. 

"It's too soon," she said, once more, breathing heavily has a strong contraction abated. 

"It's okay." He replied, pulling his hand away from her and massaging it for a moment. "The doctors know what they're doing it." 

"The twins weren't even this early." 

"Jen, everthing's okay. I'm right here with you." He tried to soothe her, but he was going out of his mind with worry too. 

"I'm scared," she whispered, taking his hand again as another contraction occurred. 

CJ held her hand, not knowing what else to do. 

"Okay." The doctor said from the other end of the bed. "You're fully dialated, Mrs. Anderson. You can start pushing during the next contraction." 

"No," Jen started to protest, but the doctor interrupted. 

"Don't worry. Your healthy bouncing baby boy will be here soon." The doctor assured her. 

Jen's reply was strangled by her grunt of pain. She leaned forward on the bed, bearing down as she tried to propel the baby out of her body. 

"You're doing great, Jen." CJ cheered her on, rubbing her back with his free hand and grimacing a little at the pain she was inflicting on the hand that she was holding. 

She leaned back against her pillows as the contraction abated and she could stop pushing. Breathing hard, she looked at CJ, fear still shining in her eyes. 

He kissed her forhead, brushing some of her blonde hair out of the way. "I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"I hate you," she ground out, shoving him roughly away and leaning forward again to push. 

"Come on, you don't mean that. That's the lack of pain medication talking." He replied, keeping his tone light. He was amazed by Jen. She was working so hard to bring their child into the world. 

An long time later, Jen lay against her pillows, sweating profusely and utterly exhausted. The hours of labor were taking their toll on her small body. CJ remained by her side, but became more and more worried by her decreasing grip on his hand. She was running out of strength and it seemed like the baby was no closer to being born. 

"Push, push, push." The doctor screamed as she continued to lay on the bed. Tears were streaming down her face as the nurses and CJ pulled her into a sitting position. 

"I can't." She moaned, leaning against CJ. 

"You have to, Jen. Come on. Just a little more." CJ was panicking. Not only was his son's life in danger, so was his wife's. Jen couldn't keep this up much longer. 

"I can see his head, Mrs. Anderson. Just a few more pushes and he'll be here." The doctor pleaded. 

Jen drew strength from somewhere that CJ couldn't even imagine and pushed with all her might as the next few contractions hit. 

He heard the baby cry weakly and craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of his son. Suddenly, Jen went limp in his arms and he looked down at her to find her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. The nurses pulled him away from her and he watched in horror as half the medical staff crowded around her while the other half worked on their son. Suddenly, it was as if he was falling backward into darkness. 

CJ grimaced in pain as he nearly shot up from the hospital bed. He put a hand to his still tender abdomen as he tried to regain his senses. He turned and saw Jen, still asleep with a small smile on her face, completely relaxed. He used his hand to brush blonde strands from her face. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't woke her. 

Leaning back against his pillows, CJ shuddered as he vividly recalled his dream. _It was just a dream,_ he reminded himself. He had been married to Jen and had kids with Jen. As pretty a picture that made, it terrified him beyond belief. They had just started their relationship and suddenly, he had this weird dream. He sighed, too tired to think about what it meant tonight. Tightening his arms around Jen, he took comfort in the fact that she had stayed the night with him. His eyes drifted shut as slumber claimed him again. 

**THE END**   
  


* * *

  


Author's Note: If you haven't all figured it out by now, this story takes place before _A Further Understanding_ and right after _A Better Understanding_. The Evil Sisters would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and for their support. We hope you've enjoyed this short interlude. 


End file.
